


All Tender Yellow Blue

by geckoholic



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Because It's Ash, Getting Together, Gift Giving, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Love Confessions, M/M, Only A Passing Reference Though, Romantic Fluff, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic
Summary: Eiji walks into the store, asking the shopkeeper, a woman in her sixties or something with long, gray hair, for five roses. She smiles, wants to know if he's in love and if these are for his sweetheart, and when he nods, blushing despite himself, she adds a sixth one for free.





	All Tender Yellow Blue

**Author's Note:**

> For eijjang@twitter. Ash/Eiji fluff and cuddling, just as requested. I pilfered the gifts from [this drawing](https://twitter.com/eijjang/status/1093116120603680768) you did awhile ago, although I kinda reversed them, and I really hope you like the result!
> 
> Not beta'd, so all remaining mistakes are most definitely mine.
> 
> Title is from "Clementine" by Halsey.

The flower shop is tiny, wedged into a corner between a hardware store that must have been on his last leg since the turn of the century already, faded and chipping ads on the window and all, and another Chinese takeaway restaurant. They're forgettable, all three of them, someone's livelihood but mostly ignored by everyone else, kept alive by regular patrons and friends or family that won't buy where it's cheaper out of sheer loyalty. 

Outside the flower shop, on the pavement, are a few arrangement in simple buckets made out of dark green plastic, in them colorful bouquets as well as bunches of gerbera or sweet maries or roses, and it's the latter that catch Eiji's eye. They're of a deep, rich red, all of them just blossoming, and they look.. intense. Like being alive, like freedom. They look like all the things that Eiji's started to feel again since he came to New York, since he met Ash. He checks the price per flower and quickly reaches into his pocket to count what little cash he carries after a quick errand to the grocery store around the corner. He walks into the store, asking the shopkeeper, a woman in her sixties or something with long, gray hair, for five roses. She smiles, wants to know if he's in love and if these are for his sweetheart, and when he nods, blushing despite himself, she adds a sixth one for free. 

***

Alex still stands guard at the door, just like he did when Eiji left, except now his relaxed, kind-of-bored stance looks forced and his chest is heaving, out of breath. As if he's been following someone on their walk to the store, and then ran to get ahead of them just so he could pretend he didn't move a muscle upon their return. 

Eiji rolls his eyes at him as he passes. Alex runs a hand through his hair and gives him a sheepish smile that turns mischievous, knowing, as he notices the flowers. 

Inside, Ash sits cross-legged on the ground, bent over an open manila folder, its contents spread out around him. They went to the library again the other day; these are all copies Ash made while they were there. Eiji doesn't try and make sense of the contents. He doesn't ask what Ash is planing, not like that. 

He says Ash's name, and Ash turns around to him. His glasses are askew, and Eiji imagines him absentmindedly pushing them up again and again while studying the documents. He smiles fondly, which is mirrored in Ash's expression immediately. His heart is beating in his throat. He's hiding the roses behind his back and any moment now, Ash will notice them, too, ask about them, and Eiji will have to say the words he's been practicing all the way back. 

It'll be easier if Eiji takes the initiative. He's done braver things since he arrived in New York, he tells himself. This shouldn't be so difficult. “Here,” he says, holding the flowers out to Ash. “For you.” 

Not quite as deep, meaningful and romantic as all the things he practiced, but Ash's eyes go wide nevertheless, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. His eyes are weaving back and forth between Eiji's face and the roses in his hands, and he swallows visibly. “Eiji...” 

There's disbelief in that one word, hesitance. Eiji takes another step towards him. “I know what they mean. Red roses. They represent love in Japan, too.” 

Ash's gaze flies up to meet Eiji's eyes. He looks like he's holding his breath, still waiting for a _but_, for the other shoe to drop, because good things only ever happened to him with big, awful consequences following right on their heels. With a warm smile, Eiji closes the remaining distance between them and throws his arms around Ash, still holding the flowers, his head pulled back so he can make eye contact, wait Ash out, acquire permission in the form of a small nod before he leans in, removes Ash's glasses, and brings their lips together. Ash's arms slowly close around him, too, holding him tight. 

The kiss doesn't last long, more of a promise than a passionate mutual admission, and afterwards they remain in each other's arms for a good long while, foreheads touching, smiling at one another. 

Ash is the one who steps back first, scratching his neck with one hand, the other arm held out for the flowers. “They need water,” he says, and clears his throat. “I'll look for a... uh, empty can or something, I don't think we have vases here.” 

“Okay,” says Eiji. His heart is still beating a wild staccato rhythm against his ribs, but it's more excitement than nervousness, now, overwhelmed by his own bravery and the myriad of new possibilities. 

*** 

The small digital clock on the nightstand switches from 11:40 PM to 11:41 PM and Eiji glances out the window. It's never really dark out in New York, the neon lights illuminating the city even after the sun set, and between that and the glow of the old TV set that's perched on a chair by the foot of the bed, they don't need a ceiling light. Both of them are sitting on the bed, shoulders touching but no closer, watching the kind of old movie that gets aired instead of white noise late at night. 

Apropos of nothing, Ash climbs off the bed, leaving the space beside Eiji on the bed cold and empty. He putters around with his clothes, folded neatly in a corner, and the bag that he always uses on their trips to the library, to store those manila folders. His back is turned to Eiji, so Eiji can't see what he's doing, but he soon returns with a small box in his hand, white with a red ribbon. 

He settles back on the bed by Eiji's side and holds the box out to him. “I got this at a guy with a vendor's trade a few days ago, but then thought it's ridiculous and thought I should look for a better gift. But now, I guess... Here.” 

Eiji beams at him, accepting the box. He reverently undoes the ribbon and opens it, impatiently peering inside even before he's got the lid open all the way. Inside the box sits a corded leather bracelet, with a discreet silver clasp on one end and a small but solid silver heart charm, its shape slightly curved, hanging from the front. 

“That's anything but ridiculous,” Eiji assures, reaching for Ash's hand so that he might put the bracelet around Eiji's wrist. “It's gorgeous. Thank you very much.” 

He kisses Ash on the cheek and laughs when Ash turns his head, catching Eiji's lips with his own instead. They kiss, and once they've parted, Ash raises his arm so that Eiji can snuggle up against his side. The movie has reached its end credits, and neither of them caught the conclusion. Ash moves against him to fish for the remote, and the music turns off, leaving only the noise of the city bustling around them. New York is never quiet either, but Eiji has started getting used to that, too. His eyes are getting heavy, and he shifts to get comfortable, ready to drift off to sleep in Ash's arms for the very first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [dreamwidth](https://geckoholic.dreamwidth.org/), [tumblr](http://lostemotion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacenerdz).


End file.
